L'aveu
by Bella286
Summary: Et si Bella décidait de confier à sa famille un secret qu'elle ne parvenait plus à porter... Comment Edward réagirait en apprenant qu'elle lui a menti, pendant tout ce temps?


_**Bonjour à tous! Voici mon nouvel os, un peu différent du précédent, et plus sombre, une sorte de "scène coupée", comme j'aime les appeler, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les précédents.**_

_**En fait, je pense écrire deux séries de OS en ce qui concerne Twilight: d'une part, les "scènes coupées", comme celui ci ou Midsummer night's dream, qui pourraient très bien s'inscrire dans la saga sans la déformer ni la géner, puis une série liée à Joyeux Noël Bella, dont j'ai été très agréablement surprise par vos reviews. Je pense en écrire des suites, des OS à part entière mais qui seraient liés à cette histoire. Chaque chapitre sera unique, sans cliffhanger, mais une courte intrigue dévelopée et achevée qui ne vous laissera pas sur votre fin, En revanche, il n'y aura pas ou très peu de lime; autant je n'ai aucun soucis avec Hermione et les persos de HP qu'on suit depuis près de 10ans now, autant je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec Edward et Bella; sans doute leur relation est déjà parfaite, et pas aussi frustrante que le sont celles de l'univers HP..lol Enfin bref, tout ca pour dire, vous devriez avoir de mes nouvelles très bientot !lol En attendant, je vous laisse avec celle ci, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!! enjoy! xxx**_

_*** L'aveu ***_

_« Allez Bella, tu peux le faire, courage... » _m'encourageai-je alors que je m'arrêtai devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Je levai le poing, prête à frapper, mais renonçai. Mon courage m'abandonnait. Devais-je vraiment le faire, lui parler, et foutre en l'air mon bonheur encore fragile?

« Entre Bella », m'invita Carlisle, coupant cours à mes préoccupations. J'hésitai une seconde puis soufflai. Je n'avais plus le choix. J'entrai, d'un pas rapide et maladroit qui fit envoler quelques feuilles posées sur son bureau.

« Excusez-moi, balbutiai-je. C'est encore nouveau pour moi ».

On aurait pu croire que ma maladresse se serait envolée après ma transformation, mais non. L'intérêt d'être vampire si ne peux même pas en profiter ? Je soupirai, agacée puis ramassai les feuilles rapidement. Je levai les yeux, Carlisle souriait.

«Je peux t'aider ? », me demanda t-il.

Je le regardai, incapable de formuler mes mots. Je m'étais préparée, mon discours était prêt, mais l'image d'un Edward torturé et déçu hantait mon esprit. Je déglutis et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile de lui parler si son regard perçant n'était pas posé sur moi.

« Bella ? » l'entendis-je vaguement. Mais mon attention était ailleurs, dans la cour. Edward y jouait avec Nessie ; elle essayait de l'attraper mais sa course était ralentie par ses éclats de rire et ses petites jambes encore maladroites. Un sourire fendit mon visage en voyant ce tableau idyllique. J'entendis les pas de Carlisle résonner sur le parquet et s'approcher de moi. Un bruit que je percevais uniquement grâce à ma nouvelle condition de vampire.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux… », me dit Carlisle en voyant l'objet de ma fascination. « Sans vouloir t'offenser », s'empressa t-il d'ajouter. Je voyais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, et partageais son avis. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'hésitais tant à me confier, de peur de mettre fin à ce bien être retrouvé. « Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu admirer la vue sur le jardin… »

« C'est vrai… Mais j'ignore encore si j'ai pris la bonne décision en venant vous voir… »

« Appelle moi Carlisle, Bella, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant… Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce que tu me diras resteras entre nous… ». Je me tournai vers lui et fronçai les sourcils.

« Comment parviendrez-vous…parviendras-tu, repris-je aussitôt, pour empêcher Edward d'être au courant à le seconde où tu sortiras de cette pièce ? ».

Ma question était légitime, et j'osai espérer qu'il y trouve une réponse qui pourrait m'être utile. Si Edward trouvait frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées, j'en étais soulagée. Carlisle me lança un regard aussi pénétrant que celui d'Edward et me sourit.

« J'ai appris à gérer mes pensées et mes sentiments, à les compartimenter, ce qui est indispensable quand on vit avec un télépathe », plaisanta Carlisle. « Ne crains rien, je ne dirai rien… »

Je jetai un dernier regard vers le jardin puis soupirai. M'installant dans un des fauteuils beiges, je regrettai déjà ma décision. Je jouai avec mes doigts, mal à l'aise, puis me lançai.

« Je sais que depuis que James m'a mordue, tu as fais des recherches et étudié la cause et la gestion de la douleur provoquée par le venin pendant la transformation… »

« Et je pense que ces recherches ont porté leurs fruits, tu ne crois pas ?», répondit Carlisle, un sourire soulagé et prévenant aux lèvres. Je fuis son regard, incapable de le soutenir. Si j'en étais encore capable, ma vue serait brouillée et de grosses larmes se formeraient dans mes yeux au souvenir de ces deux jours horribles.

« Bella ? » s'inquiéta Carlisle en me voyant silencieuse. Edward était peut-être télépathe, mais j'aurais juré qu'à l'instar de Jasper, Carlisle pouvait deviner nos sentiments.

« Non, je ne crois pas… ». Ma voix était si faible que je ne l'entendis qu'à peine. Je me tournai vers lui et lu l'incompréhension sur son visage. « J'ai essayé de venir te voir, des dizaines de fois. J'ai marché jusqu'à ton bureau mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de franchir la porte. Dix-huit pas depuis la chambre d'Edward, trente-deux depuis le salon, quarante-cinq depuis la cuisine… », expliquai-je, la voix tremblante. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je croisai son regard. « Le venin agit bien plus rapidement que la morphine, et en annihile les effets… ». Une fraction de seconde lui suffit pour lire entre les lignes.

« Oh…Je suis désolé Bella, je pensais que… »

« C'est ce que je voulais que vous pensiez… qu'Edward pense… », l'interrompis-je en me levant à nouveau. Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre, à la recherche de ma propre dose d'héroïne qui se trouvait juste en bas, dans le jardin. Mais ils n'étaient plus là. Nessie devait être fatiguée et Edward l'avait sans doute ramenée au cottage pour qu'elle se repose. Je fermai les yeux et ouvris la bouche.

« La douleur… La douleur était insupportable, indescriptible. Le feu se propageait à une vitesse folle, je ne pouvais l'atténuer, encore moins l'arrêter. Mais il était en même temps si lent que je le sentais ravager chaque parcelle de ma peau, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je voulais mourir, m'arracher le cœur, je ne supportais plus de l'entendre battre, si lentement, mais suffisamment pour me maintenir en vie. Je voulais que la douleur parte, mais j'étais paralysée. La morphine ne calmait pas la douleur, elle paralysait mon corps tout entier, j'étais témoin impuissant de ma propre mort, je me sentais brûler vive sans pouvoir rien faire…Le feu s'intensifiait à mesure qu'Edward me mordait… Je voulais le supplier d'arrêter, je ne pouvais plus supporter la douleur, je… » mais je m'arrêtai, incapable d'aller plus loin. S'il battait toujours, mon cœur se serait sans doute arrêté.

Carlisle s'était levé et m'avait rejointe alors que je lui faisais mon récit. Quand je m'arrêtai, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Mes os en seraient brisés si j'avais été humaine. Je restai blottie dans ses bras, et cherchai la force de continuer.

« Le plus dur était de ne rien dire, de refreiner mes hurlements et d'attendre patiemment que le feu s'éteigne. J'entendais Edward me supplier de ne pas le quitter…J'aurais tant voulu lui répondre, mais je savais que si je desserrais les dents, ne serait-ce d'un millimètre, j'aurais été incapable de contenir la douleur, et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir la souffrance qu'il m'avait infligée, et je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir souffrir par ma faute… ». Ma voix tremblait, ainsi que mon corps, dont je percevais chaque mouvement, chaque nerf et chaque vaisseau sanguin. J'étais loin d'avoir la maîtrise et l'assurance dont faisait preuve le reste de ma famille. Carlisle s'écarta de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Ca va aller Bella, c'est fini maintenant », me rassura t-il d'une voix paisible. « Je regrette que tu aie dû subir une telle épreuve, si j'avais su je… »

« Tu m'aurais laissée mourir à petit feu, déchiquetée par mon propre enfant, noyée dans mon propre sang? Vous n'aviez pas le choix, le rassurai-je. C'était mon choix, ma décision… »

« Edward, il faut que… » commença Carlisle mais je l'interrompis, m'écartant brusquement.

« Non ! Ne lui dis rien ! »

« Mais il aimerait savoir que… ». A nouveau, je l'interrompis, lasse.

« Que quoi ? Que j'étais prête à renoncer à notre histoire pourvu que la douleur s'arrêtât ? Que j'ai regretté de l'avoir supplié de me transformer ? Que l'éternité à ses côtés ne valait pas une telle souffrance ? » Je marquai une pause, puis le voyant ouvrir la bouche, ajoutai, ma voix vrillant plus que jamais : « J'ai souhaitai n'être jamais tombée amoureuse de lui Carlisle ! Comment pourrais-je jamais vivre avec ça s'il l'apprenait ? Je refuse, je… je ne _pourrais_ le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire que je l'aime tout en sachant qu'il sait…Je t'en prie, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais lui en dire… », le suppliai-je, et la douleur dans ma voix sembla le convaincre.

« Je comprends… », concéda t-il en souriant gentiment. « Mais Bella, crois-moi, une histoire ne peut durer si elle est basée sur un mensonge… Je sais que tu veux le protéger, et c'est tout à ton honneur, mais Edward est un être dont les facultés me dépassent, il découvrira la vérité un jour, et sa peine n'en sera que plus grande. Votre couple y survivra, mais la confiance est une chose difficile à redonner après une trahison… ». Il se tût, et le silence retomba lourdement dans son bureau, laissant place à une gêne étouffante. Il avait raison, il avait parfaitement raison. Mais il m'avait fallu des semaines avant de franchir la porte de son bureau… Combien de mois, d'années, me faudrait-il avant de trouver le courage de parler à Edward ?

« Il t'aime Bella, plus que tout au monde…Il comprendra… », me rassura Carlisle en posant sa main sur mon épaule, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Je m'avançai vers la porte mais il me devança et l'ouvrit.

« Il comprendra, ne t'inquiètes pas… »

« C'est sans doute vrai », répondis-je, confiante. « J'espère seulement que… » mais je m'interrompis brusquement. Il était là, à l'autre bout du couleur, interdit. Je lançai un regard paniqué à Carlisle et me retournai aussitôt vers Edward. Nos regards se croisèrent et se fixèrent, et je sentis mon cœur exploser en milliers de petits éclats en voyant la douleur déformer son visage et assombrir son regard. Nessie sortit de sa chambre et lui tendit le jouet qu'ils étaient sans doute venu chercher, mais il semblait complètement oublier sa présence. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celle qui l'avait trahi et blessé. Ses poings étaient serrés, son visage fermé et ses yeux d'un noir intense.

« Edward, je… » murmurai-je à peine, mais la seconde suivante il avait disparu. Nessie se mit à pleurer et aussitôt Rosalie accourut et la prit dans ses bras. Je restai figée dans mon propre effroi, incapable de bouger, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je sentis Rosalie poser un regard inquiet sur moi et me parler mais je n'entendis rien. La voix mélodieuse de Carlisle me sortit de ma torpeur.

« Retrouve le, va lui parler… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire… ». Il était visiblement inquiet, ce qui ne m'aidait en rien. Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Devenir vampire n'avait donc rien changé en moi ? Carlisle me rappela à l'ordre et m'intima d'y aller. Je partis, mais pris soin de m'arrêter près de Rosalie. J'embrassai mon petit ange et lui promis de revenir très vite avant de la confier de nouveau à Rosalie. Je repartis de plus belle, usant de toutes mes forces et de toute ma rapidité de nouveau-né. Suivre Edward n'était pas très compliqué en soi, le retrouver était un jeu d'enfant depuis que mes sens étaient exacerbés. Le stopper, en revanche…

Je courrais vers les bois qui entouraient la villa, dépassai notre maison, et me dirigeai vers Forks. Son odeur était enivrante, exquise. J'aimais respirer sa peau nue quand nous faisions l'amour, aspirer son souffle tiède. Son odeur était aussi envoûtante que lorsque j'étais humaine, bien que j'en percevais désormais chaque composant. Mais je devais me concentrer, et le retrouver. Où diable allait-il ? Je courrais depuis plus de dix minutes, avais parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres quand je réalisai où j'allais. La prairie. _Notre_ prairie… J'accélérai, évitant sans peine les arbres et n'éprouvant par la moindre fatigue, et l'aperçus enfin. Je l'appelai, en vain. Il m'ignora et accéléra de plus belle. Quand j'arrivai enfin, je ralentis bien avant, observant de loin sa réaction. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il semblait furieux, arrachait de jeunes arbres et les propulsait une centaine de mètres plus loin, comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il m'y avait emmenée. Sauf que sa colère semblait bien plus grande aujourd'hui, si bien qu'il ne remarquait ma présence à quelques mètres. Je m'approchai lentement, alors qu'il se défoulait sur les arbres, qu'il arrachait ou brisait à sa guise.

« Edward, je… »

« Tu m'as menti !! » cracha t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement, tourné vers moi. Plus de cent mètres nous séparait, mais la seconde suivante, je sentais son souffle tiède contre mon visage. Il tendit la main vers mon visage sans néanmoins le toucher. « Comment as-tu pu… », demanda t-il, la voix brisée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, si fragile, si tourmenté.

« Je voulais te protéger… » commençai-je, ignorant comme défendre un choix qui ne me semblait plus légitime. « Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu souffres à cause de moi… Que tu saches à quel point j'avais souffert alors que tu faisais ce que je t'avais supplié de faire… C'était mon choix, je devais l'accepter, et l'endurer. Je pensais être forte, mais c'était faux. Je voulais mourir, peu m'importait le reste… C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais entendre ? » lui demandai-je tristement en levant la main vers sa joue, mais il se recula aussitôt.

« Oui ! » me répliqua t-il. « car je l'aurais mérité ! C'était ma faute, j'étais la cause de ta souffrance, je n'aurais jamais dû te transformer ! Depuis le début je ne t'ai apporté que des ennuis et de la souffrance ! Tu n'aurais pas dû m'épargner, je ne le méritais pas… »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? N'était-il pas sensé être furieux contre moi ? Me détester de lui avoir menti, me rejeter pour avoir renié notre histoire ? Mais au lieu de ça, et fidèle à lui-même, il se rejetait la faute et se rendait responsable de tout. Ce n'était pas contre moi qu'il était furieux, mais contre lui pour m'avoir mordue… Je devais l'arrêter, l'empêcher de se détruire ainsi.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! » m'exclamai-je en le rejoignant.

« Je t'ai tuée Bella !! »

« _Mettre au monde notre fille_ m'a tuée, le corrigeai-je aussitôt. _Tu _m'as sauvée, je t'interdis de te sentir coupable pour ça, tu m'entends ? ». Je profitai de ma force de nouveau né pour prendre son visage entre mes mains et forcer son regard. « Tu m'as sauvée et permis de voir grandir ma fille, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu ne m'aies jamais fait… ».

« Je t'ai tuée Bella ! J'ai mis fin à tes jours, de la plus horrible des façons qui soit ! Tu as souffert le martyr en silence ! » grogna Edward en contenant difficilement sa colère.

« Tout comme tu as souffert le martyr avant moi ! »

« M'as-tu une seule fois entendu remercier Carlisle pour cela ? » me défia t-il. Je restai sans voix. Jamais on n'avait abordé ce sujet, et à la réflexion, jamais on n'avait ses sentiments à l'égard de sa famille. Je décidai d'ignorer sa remarque et posai mon front contre le sien.

« Tu m'as_ sauvée_ », insistai-je dans un murmure. « Je serais morte sans toi… Je n'aurais pas pu voir ma fille grandir, je ne l'aurais jamais entendu rire, je ne _t_'aurais plus jamais entendu rire, ce son mélodieux dont je m'enivre et ne me lasse… Edward, tu es toute ma vie à présent, si tu dois te sentir coupable, alors sois coupable de faire de moi la plus heureuse et la plus comblée des femmes… ». Je le sentis se détendre sous mon emprise, mais son regard se voila. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… », le suppliai-je en desserrant mes mains. Il ne se retira pas, et leva les yeux vers moi.

« Tu as regretté notre histoire… ». La douleur que je perçus dans sa voix et sur son visage me transperça le cœur et le corps de milliers de petites aiguilles, une douleur à la fois moindre mais tellement plus douloureuse que le feu de ma transformation.

« Et je m'en voudrai le reste de ma vie pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager une vie d'où tu serais absent… J'étais faible, je souffrais et je voulais que ça s'arrête. Je ne pensais pas ce que je pensais… Je t'aime plus que tout, jamais pour rien au monde je renoncerais à notre histoire ! Et je refuse, tu m'entends, je refuse que tu te sentes coupable de cela. _J'ai _fait le choix de ma transformation, _j'ai_ choisi de souffrir, tu n'as fait que te plier à ma volonté, et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante pour ça… Ne sois pas en colère… »

« Mais je le suis ! », répliqua t-il en se dégageant de mon emprise. Il m'avait prise de court et je le laissai s'écarter. « Je le suis, c'est plus fort que moi ! Contre moi pour n'avoir pas su te protéger, contre Alice pour ne pas l'avoir vu venir, contre Jasper pour ne pas avoir ressenti ta douleur… A quoi nous servent nos dons si on ne peut protéger ceux qu'on aime ? »

« Si tu dois être en colère sois le contre moi !! Pour t'avoir menti, mais pas contre toi, ni contre ta famille ! Edward, me radoucis-je, ça n'aurait rien changé, et tu le sais… Tu devais être fort, pour nous, pour Nessie. A quoi t'aurais servi de savoir que je souffrais ? Ca n'aurait rien changé. Quand à Alice et Jasper, ils n'y sont pour rien, tu le sais. Que ce soit la présence des loups ou celle de Nessie, leurs dons ne fonctionnaient pas. Alors si tu dois être en colère, sois-le contre moi pour avoir douté de notre amour… C'est à moi de me sentir coupable, c'est à moi de te demander pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer, je… »

Mais ses lèvres puissantes m'interrompirent en se plaquant sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, pas de ceux qu'il me donnait quand j'étais humaine, quand il se retenait. Non, c'était un baiser violent, rempli d'amour et de colère. Je lui rendis son baiser avec fièvre, enroulai mes bras autours de son cou et le pressai violemment contre moi. Dans des gestes brusques, maladroits, j'arrachai sa chemise et plantai mes ongles dans sa peau nue, lui griffant le dos et le torse. Sans abandonner mes lèvres meurtries par ses baisers, il agrippa mes cheveux et tira ma tête en arrière, exposant mon cou à ses dents blanches qu'il planta sans retenu dans une veine saillante. Cela pouvait paraître déroutant, voire répugnant, mais quand la tension devenait trop grande entre nous, il lui arrivait de me mordre, ce qui l'apaisait, évacuait la tension et culminait notre désir, une sorte d'orgasme vampirique, qui nous détendait pour la suite. Je le sentis se retirer, et aussitôt ma plaie cicatrisa. Cherchant son regard, je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai tendrement. « Je suis désolée, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. Je suis si désolée… ». Mais il me fit taire d'un autre baiser et m'allongea dans l'herbe.

Sans quitter mes lèvres, il glissa ses mains entre nos deux corps et retira un à un les boutons de ma chemise, dévoilant des sous-vêtements rouge sang qui lui arrachèrent un sourire. _Quelle ironie_… pensai-je l'espace d'un instant avant de fermer les yeux, appréciant pleinement ses mains caresser ma peau nue. J'appréciais de ne plus avoir de cœur battant à tout rompre dès qu'il me touchait. Il parsemait mon ventre et ma poitrine de baisers effleurés, et je me cambrai, avide d'en avoir d'avantage. Vampire, les sensations étaient décuplées, on ressentait les mêmes caresses, les mêmes émotions, mais tellement plus intensément que ma tête en tournait encore, bien des semaines après ma transformation.

« Edward… », ne puis-je m'empêcher de gémir, m'agrippant au sol. Je sentais mes doigts s'enfoncer dans la terre mais je m'en moquais. Je l'entendis soupirer et le sentis se contracter.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demandai-je en m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Ma voix était rauque, j'étais terriblement frustrée, autant qu'il devait l'être ; je le sentais trembler contre ma peau, mais la température n'y était pour absolument rien. Il ne bougea pas et resta blotti contre moi, appuyé sur ses mains, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou.

« Alice… » soupira t-il à nouveau. « Ils s'inquiètent…Ils se demandent si tu es parvenu à me calmer… », ajouta t-il en se penchant vers moi. Je souris malgré moi.

« J'espérais y parvenir bientôt, c'était en très bonne voie en tout cas…», plaisantai-je, et il se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres. Qu'ils aillent au diable, je m'en moquais, pourvu qu'on puisse terminer ce qu'on avait commencé. Il m'embrassa lentement, savourant chaque seconde, et je devinai que ce serait notre dernier baiser. Je le laissai me rhabiller et soupirai alors qu'il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il recouvrait. « C'est une torture, tu en es conscient ? » me plaignis-je en me redressant.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre il y a quelques minutes… » se moqua ouvertement mon _mari._ Je levai les yeux au ciel intérieurement, je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

« Oui, il y _a_ quelques minutes, quand mon futur proche s'annonçait très agréable… Maintenant, tout ce que je ressens, c'est de la colère, de l'agacement, et beaucoup, beaucoup de frustration… », répliquai-je en me levant. J'ajustai mes vêtements et mes cheveux et le laissai m'enlacer. Il posa son front contre le mien et je m'enivrai de son souffle.

« Je te promets que ton futur proche sera très agréable… » me rassura t-il en souriant contre mes lèvres, en vain. Le baiser qu'il me vola fit d'avantage son effet, et le trajet du retour fit le reste. Les quelques minutes qu'il dura ni suffirent néanmoins à apaiser la tension qui m'animait. Edward n'avait pas lâché ma main, et quand nous entrâmes dans le salon de la villa, son bras enlaçait ma taille et me pressait contre lui. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux depuis notre départ, mais quand je me tournai vers notre famille, la culpabilité m'envahit aussitôt. Je ne pensais qu'à mon plaisir personnel alors qu'ils étaient tous là à s'inquiéter pour nous. L'appréhension, l'angoisse, et l'inquiétude se peignaient sur leurs visages ; tous s'étaient levés à notre arrivée, mais aucun n'osait prendre la parole. Dans les bras de Rosalie, Nessie s'était soudainement agitée à notre vue.

« Maman ! Maman ! » s'écria t-elle en tendant ses petits bras potelés vers moi. Ma culpabilité grandit d'avantage. Comment avais-je pu oublier les larmes de ma fille en partant ? Je me précipitai vers elle et la prit dans mes bras.

« Ca va aller ma chérie, Maman est là… », la rassurai-je en la serrant contre moi. Elle s'écarta néanmoins et posa sa petite main contre ma joue. Aussitôt, je revis les images de l'après midi. Elle ne comprenait pas et s'inquiétait ; pourquoi son père l'avait-elle ignorée, pourquoi avait-il le regard si dur et si triste, pourquoi l'avait-je à peine regardée alors qu'elle était si effrayée ? Autant de questions que j'avais ignorées, autant de peines que je lui avais infligées. Quelle mère infligerait cela à son enfant, sans la moindre explication ? Je sentis ma gorge se nouer, mais mon regard ne parvenait à se détacher du bleu intense de ses yeux. Je sentis deux bras nous enlacer fermement, et levai les yeux vers Edward. Il m'embrassa le front et prit Nessie dans ses bras. A nouveau, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Ces moments de tendresse qu'ils partageaient me remplissaient de joie ; mon cœur se gonflait et un bien être m'envahissait ; je me sentais alors plus forte que jamais, prête à tout affronter. La voix mélodieuse et envoûtante d'Edward s'éleva.

« Je suis désolée mon Ange. Papa était en colère mais ce n'était pas contre toi, j'aurais dû rester avec toi au lieu de partir, mais des fois, les grandes personnes ont besoin de réfléchir et d'être seule. Mais tout va bien maintenant, Papa et Maman sont rentrés à la maison, et je te promets que tout ira bien ; plus jamais on ne te laissera toute seule sans explications… ».

Exerçait-il son pouvoir de persuasion sur elle, je l'ignorai, mais aussitôt ses traits se radoucirent, elle lui rendit son sourire et se blottit contre lui. J'échangeai un sourire soulagé avec Edward.

« Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il en est ? », demanda Rosalie d'une voix grave.

« Tout va bien », les rassura Edward. Sa réponse était brève, mais claire.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru voir, en effet », répliqua Alice, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Alors pourquoi est ce qu… », m'exclamai-je soudainement, ma frustration piquée au vif. Edward m'attrapa le poignet, m'intimant de ne pas aller plus loin.

« Hmm, pour le plaisir de lire la frustration dans ces jolies prunelles ? » se moqua t-elle.

« Alice… » la réprimanda Carlisle gentiment. Il n'haussait jamais le ton, n'en avait probablement jamais besoin. Nous le respections beaucoup trop pour oser questionner son autorité.

« Comment une si petite chose peut être aussi agaçante ?» sifflai-je, et tous éclatèrent de rire. Carlisle vint à notre rencontre et me prit dans ses bras.

« Ravi que les choses soient arrangées… », me confia t-il, sincère. Je croisai le regard d'Alice, et répondit, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Elles le sont Carlisle… Du moins, elles allaient l'être… ». Je la vis sourire, et entendit Carlisle s'amusait de ma réponse. Il entraîna Edward à l'écart, et aussitôt, les bras d'Esmée comblèrent le vide qu'il avait laissé.

« Je suis tellement désolée Bella… Carlisle m'a raconté… J'aurais préféré que tu n'aies pas à traverser cela… », me consola t-elle. Elle resserra son étreinte.

« C'est oublié, et derrière nous maintenant. Il est temps de se consacrer à l'avenir », ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Nessie. Elle suivit mon regard et partagea mon avis, avant de m'embrasser et de rejoindre Carlisle. Je m'approchai d'Alice.

« Il le sera… », me lança t-elle. Je lui jetai un regard perplexe.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton futur proche... Il le sera, agréable… » , ajouta t-elle, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Tu nous as entendu ? » m'horrifiai-je, ce qui sembla l'amuser énormément.

« Bella, je vois et j'entends tout… Mes visions sont peut-être subjectives, mais elles dépendent des choix que l'on fait… Disons juste que les vôtres sont très… précis, et absolu… », plaisanta t-elle, et en cet instant j'étais soulagée de ne plus être humaine, ou mes joues seraient devenues écarlates et je mourrais probablement de honte. Elle sourit et me prit dans ses bras ; j'ignorais si elle compatissait réellement où si elle se délectait de mon embarras. Elle ajouta :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Nessie sera ravie de dormir ici… Tu sais comment sont Rosalie et Esmée avec elle… ».

« Mais je… », commençai-je, mais elle m'interrompit. Je soupirai, et me contentai de la remercier. Je préférais ne pas savoir comment elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion. Elle rejoignit Jasper qui m'adressa un sourire compatissant et je me tournai vers Nessie, installée près du divan ; entourée de jouets, et Rosalie à ses côtés. Nos relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées grâce à elle. Certes, nous n'étions pas aussi complices que je l'étais avec Alice, mais on s'accordait une confiance et un respect mutuels. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune animosité envers moi, m'acceptait comme membre de la famille et comme sœur, et c'est tout ce qui m'importait pour le moment. Je jetai un regard vers Edward, en pleine conversation avec Carlisle, et rejoignit Nessie.

« Eh, regarde qui vient jouer avec nous ! » lança Rosalie en levant les yeux vers moi, et m'adressant un sourire sincère. Je lui répondis et m'assis à ses côtés. Nessie chercha aussitôt le contact et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle me sourit, et j'oubliai tout. Tout était parfait. J'avais tort. Un seul de ses sourires valait toutes les souffrances imaginables. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à revivre ma transformation, pour peu de l'éternité à partager ses sourires et éclats de rire. Je la serrai contre moi. Tout était vraiment parfait…

_*** The end…***_

**_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je vous avez prévenu, certes l'happy end est toujours présente, mais le sujet un peu plus triste, et pas très original. J'ai relu le tome 4 récemment, et je trouve vraiment qu'il manque une petite scène dans laquelle Bella confierait à Edward ou Carlisle ses sentiments à propos de sa transformation... Enfin bref, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, bonnes comme mauvaises (mais bon ou constructif de préférence lol), j'accepte toutes vos remarques! Un ptit clic suffit, surtout que now, vous semblez l'avoir trouvé!! lol A tres bientot, et un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews pour Joyeux Noel Bella... xxx_**


End file.
